1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a media dispenser, and more particularly, to a media dispenser wherein a customer's desired number of media are taken out of a media box and delivered to the customer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows the constitution of a prior art media dispenser. According to the figure, various components for feeding media are provided between two guide plates 200 spaced apart by a predetermined interval from each other. A front surface of the media dispenser corresponding to an end of the guide plates 200 is provided with a door 202 for selectively opening or closing a predetermined space formed between the guide plates 200. The door 202 is installed to the guide plates 200 to be opened or closed about a hinge. Reference numeral 204 designates a locking member for keeping the door 202 closed.
In the meantime, a reject box 206 for collecting abnormal media is mounted in the space between the guide plates 200 selectively opened and closed by the door 202. A media box 208 is mounted below a position, where the reject box 206 is mounted, in the space selectively opened and closed by the door 202. The media to be fed from the media dispenser are put in the media box 208. The reject box 206 and the media box 208 are detachably mounted with the door 202 being opened.
Then, the guide plates 200 are provided with various components for feeding the media. First, a driving motor 210 providing a driving force for feeding the media is installed at a side of the guide plates 200. In order to separate the media in the media box 208 and put out them one by one, a pickup roller 212 is installed at a position corresponding to a front end of the media box 208.
A feeding path 214 for feeding the media is formed between the guide plates 200 as indicated with an arrow. The feeding path 214 is composed of a plurality of rollers 216 and belts 218. A diverter 220 for rejecting the abnormal media to the reject box 206 is provided on the feeding path 214. In addition, a discharge part 230 is provided at an upper end of the front surface of the media dispenser, which is an end portion of the feeding path 214. Such a media dispenser is installed in a cabinet defining an external appearance thereof for use.
However, such a prior art has some problems as follows.
First, in the prior art, the components constituting the media feeding path 214, the reject box 206, the media box 208 and the like are provided in the guide plates 200. Therefore, if the media are jammed on the feeding path 214, it is very difficult to remove them. In particular, if the components constituting the feeding path 214, i.e., the components provided between the guide plates 200, are damaged, it is very difficult to repair them.
Furthermore, since the constitution as the prior art is designed so that the discharge part 230 is provided in a side of the guide plates 200, there is a problem in that the whole constitution provided in the guide plates 200 should be designed over again in order to change the direction of the discharge part.
In addition, when a large number of the media are provided to a customer in the prior art, the media are freely dropped at a position, where the customer takes out them, and are stacked up. Thus, a large number of the media are not closely stacked and thus become large in volume, so that it is very inconvenient that the customer takes them by hand.
Furthermore, when the customer did not take out the media, there is a problem in that a reject box for receiving the rejected media should be adjacent to the position, where the customer takes out the media. It is the reason why there is no way to feed the media, which are once provided to the customer, into the media dispenser again at a time.